Eavesdropping Again
by Miss-Crystal-chan
Summary: ""I eavesdropped again.Sue me."...A small smile works its way onto my face,the sudden increase of warmth and butterflies in my stomach telling me the beautiful sunset isn't the cause." Crys hopes taking a job at the Research Center will take her mind off her family troubles,but a boy's arrival just brings her right back... and she couldn't be happier with the outcome. Green/Crystal


"Hi, Mom... Yeah... I'm doing fine..." I say, laughing to myself, seeking to lighten the mood in the meticulously cleaned room. "Professor Oak- You remember _him_?... Well, he offered me a job as his assistant... It seems fun... I'll be working at his research center here in Johto... Maybe I'll even get to help out with some top-secret stuff!... Don't worry, I won't get myself into any trouble... and I'll tell you everything that happens... So just don't worry, okay?... Well, it's been kind of lonely around the house without you there... You know, Dad is still away in Unova... You know _him_... always working... always... Um- Anyway!... I miss you... Mom... It's not the same without you at home... and-..." I stare down at the ground, tears threatening to escape my eyelids. I quickly wipe them away. I can't cry now... Not with her like _that_. Normally she's be the one to make me stop crying... and now she is the cause of my tears.

"And-..." I try once more at speaking, yearning to inform her of everything she has missed in the last few days... But-

"Mom, I'm sorry! I can't do this! I wish I could, but I just can't!" I exclaim, my chin quivering as tears continue to spill from my eyelids, my face reddening in the process. "I have to go!" I storm out of the room, slamming the door behind me in my melancholy rampage. I halt, my eyes focusing on the tiled flooring. This is too much... I'm not strong enough...

I look up to see that there's thankfully no one around me; I'm glad. I don't want people to be swarming around me, trying to _help_ me and get me to stop crying... That's my mom's job... And nobody can replace her!...

I quickly wipe my eyes, taking deep breaths to calm myself before anyone can suddenly catch me in this state. After my sobbing finally stops, I walk to the elevators, deciding to end my short visit to the hospital...

I need to calm down, to relax... and I know I can't do it here... knowing that she is in that room... doing nothing... I have to stop there; I have to stop thinking about it... or the tears will come back... I have to calm down... Then, maybe I can come back to see her... Maybe...

* * *

"_*Message one.*_ Crystal, are you there? Answer the phone, please. I'm worried about you... L-look... I'll just call back later, O-okay? _*If you would like to delete this message...*_"

Oh, Yellow... I'm so sorry for making you worry about me... I'll call her tomorrow. She's always worrying about me... even when she's in another region. She lives in Kanto, but we've kept in touch ever since we were little kids.

"_*Message two,*_" the answering machine states, dragging me out of my thoughts of my short, blonde friend. "Crys... It's Daddy... Please answer, Crissie... Please, call me back. I love you. _*If you would-*_" I interrupt the machine by quickly pressing a button, causing it to say, "_*Message deleted. End of messages. Beeeep*_" I know that button very well... I don't like keeping any messages now... They just remind me too much of my mother...

Okay, that's it.

I take a deep breath before dialing the number of someone I know won't pick up... no matter how many times he requests for me to call him, assuring me he's free to talk...

"_*_Hey, I'm not here right now. Please leave a message, and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can._ Beeeep.*_" his answering machine says. I'm right... But when it comes to this... Sometimes I wish I'm wasn't right...

"Hey, dad... I got you're message... I'm doing fine... Mom's doing... Okay, I guess-... Look I wish you were here!..." I speak into the receiver, noticing that my voice seemed to get louder as words starting pouring out of my mouth. I lose control, and there's no turning back now...

"I know you're _working_, but... Why can't you work here! Why do you have to be in a whole 'nother region! Why can't you just be here! Mom's in the hospital! She's in a coma!" By then, tears are falling freely down, my face aching from all the sobbing. I'm a mess.

"You're! Her! _Husband_! You should be here! You're a disgrace! You not fit to be a husband! Or a father!..." I panic, trying to at least calm myself down so that I can possibly apologize and make up an excuse for yelling like that... But all I can cry into the phone is, "You should be here... Why aren't you?... I don't get it..."

"_*Beeeep*_" the machine says to me, signaling me that my message was way too long.

I'm glad it did... Who knows what else I would have yelled at him for... If I hadn't been trying to calm myself down, I probably would have called again to leave another loud, angry message on his machine. I would've complained about his inability to visit us or call us on our birthdays or holidays, how I think he's cheating on my mother, and how he's changed... Because the truth is... he was never like this before... When I was little, I thought he was the best dad in the world... But now... I don't think he's even worthy of being called a father- or a husband...

It was never supposed to be like this...

I sprint up the stairs to my room and jump into my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I never thought things would be like this... I was never like this... I used to be headstrong Crystal, taking on challenges and never giving up... Now I am just a big cry-baby... And now there is no one to lift my spirits and bring me back to _reality_. The _Old Crystal _is long gone... And the _New Crystal_ is here to stay... Things will never be the same... Never... My friends may try to help me, but... how long before they get tired of me?... Isn't there anybody out there who can help me?... My sobbing finally stops, and I roll over so I'm facing the sliding doors that lead to the balcony, focusing my mind on the "*pitter-patter*" of rain hitting the glass as I finally fall asleep for the night. Hopefully, things will be better tomorrow... Well, _hopefully_...

* * *

Ugh... I'm hungry. I open my eyes to see the sun shining through the doors; it's morning. I look over to the clock to see that it's 8:37 AM. Well, that's a good time to get up since I have to be at work by 10:00 AM... Don't want to be late to my first day of work, do I?... I get out of bed, rubbing the sand out of my eyes while stretching my body to get ready for the day. I stumble down the stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Opening the fridge, I realize that I'm low on food. All there is a few condiments like ketchup, butter, mayonnaise, etc... That's right. Mom was going to the store when- No! I need to clear my mind. I have work today. I take a few moments to breath deeply as I walk upstairs to the bathroom. I'll just get something to eat on the way to work.

Getting into the shower, I continue to calm my mind from all the bad things going on in my life. I focus my mind on all the better things in life. I have a new job today... I'm healthy... I get to meet new people... I still have my friends... I think... I haven't really talked them in days... I know they'll want me to talk about my feeling about everything that's going on and... I'm just not ready for that... After brushing my teeth, I comb and blow-dry my recently-dyed, blue hair. I tie my hair into two pigtails like I always do, watching my movements in the mirror... Mom always put her hair in pigtails too... I got a lot from her...

I shake my head. I have to stop going off-topic like that. I have work today. Running to my closet, I grab the clothes I picked specifically for today...I seem to have a lot of free time on my hands now-a-days... I put on a light blue button-up, short-sleeved shirt and a black puffy skirt, though I put on some shorts underneath the skirt like I always do... My mother used to always want me to wear a lot of feminine clothes... Well, more like a lot of _fun, energetic clothes_... She was always so animated and cheerful... Okay, stop. Stay on task...

After slipping on my blue running shoes, I walk over to my jewelry box, scouring through its contents for my star-shaped earrings. I've had them since I was a little girl. They've acted as a good-luck charm. After looking through the entire box, I realize I'm already wearing them... That's right. I never took them off last night...

Looking back at my alarm clock I see that it's 9:18 AM. Well, now's as good as anytime to go to work... Besides, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet... or anything besides some scraps of food in the last few days.

* * *

"Crystal! You're just who I was looking for!" I glimpse up from the large pile of a paper I've just finished organizing to see my boss, Professor Oak, looking relieved to have found me as he exhaled loudly. "I need you to run an errand for me."

"Oh, what do you need Professor?" I eagerly question, desperately wishing to be as far as possible from the tedious task known as filing papers.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to be in a very important meeting shortly,-" I hold my breath, sitting on the very edge of my uncomfortable seat, dreading at the thought of being stuck doing yet another drab chore. "and my grandson is coming from Kanto today." He's turning me into a babysitter isn't he? "Would you please pick him up from the train station? He's not really familiar with the area, and I don't want him getting lost. "

...Well, he did say _"please"_...

"I'm on it, Sir," I reassure my exhausted-looking employer, standing up to my full height of 5"6.

"Great, thanks Crystal! His train should be here in a half-hour" he exclaims, a smile gracing his aged face, dashing through the doorway and into the hallway. I sigh, the corners of my lips curling up into a small smile as I steadily walk out of the room, my lab coat swaying with every step. I swear: he's got more energy than I do.

Waving to the kind lady at the front desk, I leave the luscious lobby, catching a young woman glaring at me with displeasure out of the corner of my eye. I smile triumphantly. I don't exactly know why she's giving me the stink-eye, but I have a pretty good guess.

Despite Professor Oak being my boss, it was Professor Oak's other assistants, the displeased woman being one of them, who had assigned me the large workload I had been forced to tackle for the remainder of my morning. They apparently see the new, very young co-worker as nothing more than a lackey who they can stick the desk-job with. I would mach rather be out in the field; I've been told I have a talent for capturing pokemon so perhaps I can do that. Sure, I'm capable of doing some filing and organizing- I might even take pleasure in it-, but I will not do_ their_ dirty work, especially not with what I'm going through with at the moment... I was hired to be the _professor's_ assistant, not _theirs_.

* * *

"Hello, I'm looking for Green Oak." I state hopelessly. "Have you seen him?"

"Sorry Miss, I haven't seen anyone going by that name." I exhale quietly before thanking the train station employee for his time. Maybe I was stuck with the dirty work, running around the train station, searching for a little kid. There're so many things I could be doing instead but no, I'm here.

After slipping off my lab coat, I wipe the sweat off my forehead, finally noticing the humidity at the moment. In retrospect, it wasn't a very smart idea to go off on errand for someone without fully knowing what exactly it is you're looking for. I've seen a picture or two of his grandson, a charmander being tightly hugged in his arms as he smiles widely... He was cute, but far too young to be riding alone on a train- well, at least that's my opinion. Professor Oak hadn't told me of anyone accompanying the boy on the train so I can only assume they sent a child to ride a train on his own. Who's the idiot here- the people, who expect a kid to travel by themselves, or me, the idiot who accepted the job of finding the kid.

I don't even want to picture the displeased look Professor Oak would give me if I came back without his grandson. He, along with his elder sister, were his pride and joy. I'll never forget the day he showed me a picture of Green, a few days after my mom went into a coma. He had been aiming to employ me as one of his assistants after his friend Bill reported to have found a résumé with my name on it. Needless to say, I was shocked, a famous researcher wanted _me _to work for him all because of a résumé I didn't even know existed. I was excited and eager but at the same time, also scared and confused. My mind had still been unraveling different scenarios in which my mother would awake, and that's all I wanted to do. I decided to sleep on it for a few days, cooping myself up in my house, staying completely unaware of the world outside. However, after days of sitting alone, my imagination was running dry, and, a moment away from insanity, I sprinted to the research center and took the job... Anyhow, I suppose the whole rush to accept the job was a waste since I'm about to lose my position.

"Excuse me?"

I jump slightly at the sudden tap of my shoulder, instantly adjusting my horrible posture before whirling around inquisitively.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping, but did I hear you say you were looking for Green Oak?" inquires a young brunet, attempting to hide his apparent annoyance at the use of the name. I'm speechless, focusing my attention on his alluring eyes. They're green, though not like any green I've seen before. It's as if two emeralds are gazing down at me. He seems familiar, although I'm positive I've never seen him before in my life. I'm certain I would remember someone as charming as- wait.

He murmurs something unintelligibly as my eyes widen in recognition, my face flushing.

"Gramps sent you, didn't he?" he questions with a heavy sigh, giving the impression that he already knows the answer to his own inquiry. I guess the lab coat on my arm kinda gave it away.

"Y-yes?" I mumble sheepishly, my eyes boring a whole into the pavement of train station's lobby.

His picture hadn't looked_ too_ old; I didn't think he would be older than _me_. How embarrassing!

Daring to look back up, I witness the handsome brunet running his fingers through his spiky hair, his attractive eyes shut in irritation.

Perhaps there was another reason for that woman to be glaring daggers at me when I left the facility... No, stop it; act normal! You've seen a charming man before!

Managing to snap myself out my stupor, I clear my throat. "Your grandfather asked me to pick you up."

"He's always treating me like a child," he declares, agitated. Well, he does still keep a picture of a young Green in his office. "Okay, whatever. Take me to his research center please- ugh..." He eyes me, his eyebrows raised as he waits for me to speak.

"Crystal. Nice to meet you Green," I answer politely, picking his hand up to shake it. While his demeanor is a bit cold, his hands are unmistakably warm... Mum, help me.

* * *

"Ugh," he grunts miserably under his breath at the unneeded attention of my female co-workers. While he's getting gawked at, I'm getting jealous faces pouting at me as I lead Green to his grandfather's office. Hopefully, his meeting is over, and he can discontinue this awkwardly silent walk I'm unluckily a part of.

I halt in front of a door marked _"Professor Samuel Oak"_, knocking anxiously on it. I pause, listening for any sound that may emit from the room as Green shifts his stance beside me. I knock louder, putting my ear to the door.

"He must still be in his meeting." I announce, pulling my face away from the door to see Green stepping in front of me. He opens the door and before my mind can formulate a comment to his brashness he is already advancing through the doorway.

"Oh!" I squeak, following him into the large office clumsily. He makes himself at home, settling into the leather office chair positioned behind the adjacent desk. I marvel at the sight; it looks like he belongs in that chair. It just feels... right.

"I actually have been here before," he expresses, searching my face for a reaction. Then, why did I have to pick him up? I raise my eyebrows, signaling him to continue. "It was a long time ago-" he explains, his eyes darting to the picture of his younger self on the desk before grasping it gently in his hands, "when I was just a kid."

I stand in silence, analyzing his form as he studies the photo.

"Green!"

I twist my head to see Professor Oak standing in the doorway to his office, grinning proudly at Green whose eyes widened at the sight of his grandfather.

"Hey, Gramps," Green greets, intending to discreetly place the picture frame back to its rightful spot on the desk. The professor ignores the sudden movement, studying Green's face. The look of delight on his face at seeing his own grandson sitting at his desk makes me wish I

"Green, how are you? How's Daisy?" I immediately feel like a magikarp out of water. Running a hand through my bangs, I inch my way to the door.

"Fine, fine. I'll be right back, Gramps," the emerald eyed man assures hurriedly, stepping around the desk to leave the room, taking a quick glance at my odd stance near the door. My eyes follow him out the door until I can't see he's out of my sight.

"The bathroom is-" the professor begins to bellow to his retreating grandson.

"I know," Green's voice echoes through the hallway, my ears catching a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

It's silent once again in the room, and I wish to inch out of the room, but my boss's voice stops me in my tracks.

"Thank you, Crystal. You've really helped me today... I worry about Green... The last time he was here was right after his parents died."

I stare at the back his head as he gazes out the window thoughtfully, the meaning of his words hitting me at full force. I don't know him personally, but Green was acting awfully sour.

"He didn't know at first... that they had died..." the gray haired man continues. I can't see his expression, but I know it's very serious and full of sorrow. He obviously needs to vent his thoughts of this serious matter so I simply stand there and listen, allowing him some type of comfort.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't in Pallet Town at the time, and since we don't have a lot of close family in Pallet Town, he and Daisy were sent here... Daisy already knew, but he knew nothing... They both took it hard, but Green took it the hardest. Ever since then he's been very _closed off_."_  
_

I swallow loudly at his last few words, visualizing last week when I closed _myself_ off from the whole world... My parents aren't even _dead_.

"I regret not being there for him more, but I had work." He pauses while I take the few moments to visualize my friendly, caring boss not giving it his all at making his grandchildren feel better, and I realize I honestly can't. Then, my father comes to mind, and I feel horrible, sick to my stomach. I accused my _own_ father of all those things in rash anger.

"I heard about your mother, Crystal." Just as he says these very words, I instantly begin to feel tears diminishing my vision, my eyelids unable to close as I painstakingly stare at the sunset visible from the window which only causes more tears to dampen my face. He turns to look at me, however, all he sees is the back of my head while I stare into the hallway, praying that nobody walks down the hall. "I'm sorry... If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask, okay?"

I swallow, squeezing my eyes shut to repress the tears. Please, let me keep what little dignity I have left.

"Thank you, Sir," I manage to say calmly, my hands making fists in my lab coat's pockets. He attempts to say more, but the soft ringing of my cell phone impedes him. "I-I have to go. Thank you, Sir!" I bolt out of the room, not bothering in checking if anyone is in the hall at the moment. All I care about is getting enough privacy to break down.

* * *

"Um, are you alright?" I breeze past a brunette giving me a curious look. She's probably part of the _"Anti-Crystal Fan club"_. I slip through a door leading out to the fire escape, not very fond of being the star of the newest gossip. After finally giving my muscles a rest after running around like a mad woman, I slide down the brick wall, scooting forward to sit on the steps leading to a lower level of the building. I rest my forehead on my knee as I call to mind my savior, removing my phone from my pocket. Before I can verify who called me, I hear the door behind me open and close, and my body freezes up.

The door-opener steps down to sit beside me on the stairs. I continue to stare at my hand clenching my phone in my hand. The mystery person sits quietly beside me, not a peep coming from them. My patience is gone by the second minute of silence, and I bravely tilt my head to see who I'm sharing this sunset with. My eyes widen, my mouth hanging open.

Green, arms folded on his knees, stares forward at the sunset, ignoring my eyes on him. I follow his gaze, wiping my eyes while doing so. The sunset, which was previously making me want to puke out the small amount of food I had consumed this morning, is now filling my insides with warmth. We watch the sun leave our sight until there is only the moon and the stars twinkling around it. Green sighs beside me.

"Don't be stupid." I jump at the sound of his voice, gawking at him while he keeps his sight aimed towards the moon. "Let others in. You're a smart, kind girl so you must have loved ones. Don't shut them out when they're just trying to help," he explained wisely. My eyes soften as I lingeringly incorporate each and every word he said.

"How d-"

"I eavesdropped again. Sue me," he retorts as he looks me in the eyes, giving me his full attention at last. A small smile works its way onto my face, the sudden increase of warmth and butterflies in my stomach telling me the beautiful sunset isn't the cause. Then, another questions enters my mind.

"Bu-"

"My sister saw you run this way." What a smart ass; is he reading my mind? I close my mouth, leaving some silence between us for a few moments.

"Thanks," I respond calmly, the tenseness in my muscles absent.

"So talk to me," he orders, stretching his long legs out in front of himself. He doesn't specify, but I know what he means... and I think I'm finally ready to talk even if it is to a stranger... because I feel like I know him, if not in this universe, then in another. He's smart, wise and, from what I've gathered from Professor Oak, a great pokemon trainer. He's different yet very familiar to me. Words form from my lips easily when it's him I'm talking to.

I confess to him everything in full detail, not leaving anything untouched. I discuss my mother and her current condition. We discuss my father, the mystery caller, and even though he must feel odd talking about my parents, he continues the conversation. As I drone on, he listens to my every word intently, and when I'm done letting everything go, I prod him on, allowing him the comfort of releasing _his _feelings. We sit on the fire escape far into the night, the stars shining high above us the entire time. Hard to believe that only seven hours earlier we were complete strangers, and in that time frame, we know more about each other than our families and friends know.

I realize how cliché and cheesy it is by the time he walks me home, but I just continue to hold his warm hand, leaving those thoughts for later.

I'm happy, and I realize that letting all the troubles in your life bombard you until you give up is not the solution. I must have hope. I have to think both logically and rationally. I must realize I'm not alone, even if my mother is in a coma and my father is away on business. They're still with me along with everyone else, and- Wow, since when did I start sounding like those women in my mother's soap operas?

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I posted half of this on DeviantART but ending on the fact that's she's hungry was bugging that heck out of me so, going with my original plan of making a Crystal/Green story, I revised and added to this odd story... Hope I've quenched the few Crys/Green fans' thirsts. This is actually one of my favorite PokeSpe pairings (maybe even my OTP of this fandom).

So thank you for reading, and I really hope you'll share your opinion of my story in a comment (wink,wink)! Have a pleasant tomorrow~


End file.
